Blackmail
by SpencerReidsTrueLove
Summary: Reid and Morgan have been dating underwraps for a while, but what happens when jealousy and blackmail threaten to tear them apart? SR/DM SLASH! don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Though I may hope, wish and dream, I do not own Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, or anything affiliated with the genius that is Criminal Minds. This is purely for the sick enjoyment of fans like myself.

This is my first Criminal Minds fic, and I hope you like it. Thanks for reading, reviews are truly appreciated.

A fist collided roughly with the wall next to Reid.

"Damn it! Why are you so...so...stupid!"

"I, uh, have n-never been called that before...Derek, I'm fine..." Reid stumbled around his words, a little bit afraid of the anger steaming from his partner.

"Fine? Spencer, you could have been killed! You can't just throw yourself into the line of fire like that! Do you have a deathwish or something?" Tensions were high. The team had just dealt with a particularly nasty sexual sadist, and Reid had just rushed into the man's dungeon like basement, no backup or anything. Morgan managed to rush in just in time. The scene he found was more than he could handle. Reid was tied to a long table, completely naked. The unsub was over him, touching him. Morgan had tackled the man, roughing him up probably more than necessary.

"I knew that you'd save me. You always do. If I hadn't gone down there we would probably still be in Georgia right now, looking for him!" At this point Morgan had managed to slow his breathing. He stepped centimeters away from Reid's body.

"You're right about that, but I just can't get the image of him...touching you...out of my mind." Reid swallowed back his guilt. It wasn't fair for Morgan to have had to witness that. Of course, of everyone on the team to have found him in such a...delicate...position, he was glad it had been his lover.

"Derek, I'm sorry, I really am, but like I always have, I did what I had to do. I didn't think it would get that far." At this point Morgan had Reid pressed against the wall, his arms wrapped around him, hands resting on his butt.

"It's just that I am supposed to be able to protect you, but nothing can ever take back what happened to you tonight." He pressed his lips to Reid's, rough and demanding. When their kiss broke Reid laid his head on Morgan's chest.

"Can we go home?" Reid asked. Exhausted from the night's events, all he wanted was to lay in his bed. Morgan nodded.

"Let's go."

Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan had been officially seeing each other for three months now. They were still private about it, not announcing their relationship to anyone at their work, but Reid spent almost every night at Morgan's house. He had his own half of the closet and everything. Though it was an odd and unexpected love, they couldn't fight it any longer. Neither of them had any experience in a homosexual relationship, and neither of them would have imagined themselves in the situation. They, however, made it work.

As they made their way into the bedroom Reid felt exceptionally dirty.

"I'm going to take a shower." Reid said as Morgan fell back onto the bed. He grabbed a pair of clean boxers and headed for the bathroom. He stood under the hot water, letting the beads pelt his body and wash away the filth of the night. His muscles relaxed under the warm mist. He couldn't fight the feeling that no matter how many showers he took, this feeling wasn't going to go away. As he stepped out of the shower he grabbed the towel. He pulled his boxers on and massaged his dripping hair with the towel.

When he walked back into the bedroom Morgan was sprawled out on the bed, eyes closed.

"No he didn't." Reid mumbled as he climbed ontop of his lover. "You better get up, or else I'm cutting you off for the rest of the week." he whispered into Morgan's ear. He opened one eye, smiling. "That's what I thought." he pecked Morgan's lips with his own. A strong arm wrapped around his back, pulling him closer to his partner's body.

"You know you could never deliver on that threat, Spencer." Reid let out a chuckle.

"I do have some semblence of self control, you know."

"Yeah, but you don't have any kind of physical control over me." Morgan teased. He was right. One of the more exciting aspects of their relationship was that Morgan could overpower him without even really trying. Reid enjoyed being dominated by the burly, strong man.

"I really am sorry about earlier."

"I know, and I'm sorry I overreacted. I just...don't want anything to happen to you."

"I – uh, I feel...stained..." Morgan closed his eyes for a moment, all too aware of what it felt like to be touched against your will.

"That bastard will get what he deserves, Spence. What's important is that you don't give him what he wants and let him affect your life. You have to just know that you are ok. That you should already know, I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again." Morgan took Reid into a possessive kiss. The gasp he let out into his mouth made Morgan even more excited.

"Derek, I..."

"You don't have to say anything else. I know. You know. We know. It's ok." Morgan's hands roamed the smaller man's body. "Now, I think it's time I get what I want, don't you?" Reid cleared his throat.

"It's not just what you want." Reid teased. The next thing he knew their positions had been switched, Morgan now on top of him, taking off his clothes. Reid pulled his knees up, letting Morgan remove his single layer of clothing. Unable to control himself, he went into an attack of kisses down Reid's throat and onto his chest. He probed two fingers into Reid's mouth, allowing him to suck and lick them, so that Morgan could prepare his body for what was to come. Next he pressed the fingers into Reid's hole. Reid let out a loud moan, a mixture of pleasure and pain, at the pressure of the entrance. Once he was ready Morgan wasted no time in penetrating him. Reid's back arched at the moment of connection, causing him to writhe below his partner. Morgan steadied himself against the headboard before beginning to thrust in slow, rhythmic motions. Reid's hands clutched onto Morgan's arms, his nails digging into the man's skin. As the rhythm began to quicken, Reid began to moan. If there was one thing Morgan had to pick about his lover that truly drove him crazy, it was the sounds he never held back during their encounters.

"Derek! Faster!" he managed to breathe out in between thrusts. Obeying his partner, Morgan quickened his pace, driving harder into the boylike man with each movement. Leaning his weight on one hand, he let the other trail to his lover's engorged member. Reid's hand was still clenched tightly to his forearm as he pumped with the same rhythm of his hips. Reid began to squirm more, barely able to control himself.

"Derek, I'm gonna..." Not ready for release, Morgan slowled himself slightly before going even faster than before. "Derek!" Reid cried out as he spilled his seed into Morgan's hand. Morgan wasn't far behind him, as he thrusted one last, rough time into his lover, before collapsing ontop of him. Tired and panting, Reid squirmed to get comfortable under the weight of the noteably larger man.

"I'll be right back." Morgan said, placing a quick kiss on his partner's lips as he stood and went into the bathroom to wash up quickly. Reid laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling. As Morgan walked back into the room, Reid let his thoughts escape his mouth.

"It's still kind of hard to take in sometimes."

"What is?"

"This, us, you." A sly smile spread across Morgan's face.

"I wasn't very hard to take in a few minutes ago." he teased.

"I'm serious. Is it not unfathomable to you? Me and you here, together, like this?" As Morgan climbed into the bed and wrapped himself around Reid he replied,

"No. Somehow I knew from the moment we met that our lives would be intertwined forever. Maybe I didn't think it would be like this, but kid, I just knew you would affect my world for the rest of my life."

"I'm not a kid."

"You say tow-may-tow I say tow-mah-tow." Morgan teased. Reid shook his head.

"You're impossible."

"And you love it."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Though I may hope, wish and dream, I do not own Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, or anything affiliated with the genius that is Criminal Minds. This is purely for the sick enjoyment of fans like myself.

Chapter 2

Reid woke up first after a three hour love-making session. Morgan looked like a big brown bear, curled around his pillow, fast asleep. Quietly, he slid from the bed and into the kitchen after a cup of coffee. As he walked past the front door he noticed a brown envelope laying in the floor. He bent down and picked it up. It was addressed to him.

"Why would anyone send me something here?" he asked himself. When he opened it, he was extremely unprepared for what he found. It was a stack of pictures. Pictures of Reid. Reid and Morgan. Reid and Morgan in very...compromising positions. He flipped through them, a little disgusted, but a little turned on, before running to the bedroom.

"Derek! Derek, get up!" he screamed, shaking Morgan.

"What's the big deal Spence?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"These." Reid handed him the envelope. Morgan's expression changed from his normal, playful smile to a look of shock and horror.

"Where did you find these?"

"Someone slid them under the door. What do you think it means?"

"It means that someone is watching us." Reid cleared his throat.

"Derek, maybe this means we should just come out to everyone, before it blows up in our faces."

"Spencer, you know that they wouldn't understand."

"But that's the thing, does it really matter if they understand or not? Statistically speaking, in modern times almost forty percent of the American population is accepting of homosexual relationships."

"Statistics don't mean anything when we're talking about the B.A.U."

"What are you so afraid of? Are you ashamed of me?"

"No! I just, I'm just not ready." Reid sighed.

"Ok, so we won't tell, but there is still the question of what to do about these." Reid said, pointing to the pictures in Morgan's hand. That was when he noticed the print on the back of one of them. "What's that?" he took the photo from Morgan.

"What's what?"

"'One by one, they'll all soon know. Your only choice – stop sinning.'"

"Stop sinning? Fuck that! We are NOT sinning! Who is this son of a bitch?" Morgan went on a rampage.

"One by one, they'll all soon know. Do you think...?"

"I don't want to think about this right now." Morgan growled, putting the pictures and the envelope on the nightstand. "We need to get ready for work." Reid nodded.

When Reid and Morgan arrived at work, they were tracked down almost immediately by Hotch.

"Reid, Morgan, my office, now." They exchanged worried glances.

"One by one." Reid muttered, gulping back his nerves.

"You, uh, wanted to see us Hotch?" There was a brown envelope laying on his desk.

"This was waiting for me when I arrived today. Care to explain?" They looked at each other, worried. Neither of them was eager to pick up the pictures up, or explain them. Morgan made the first move. He flipped through the pictures. They were different shots than the ones they had received earlier, but just as revealing. Reid took them from Morgan, examining the backs. One of the photos of them kissing had writing on the back.

"'And once they know, if you haven't stopped, you will BE stopped.' Another message."

"I'm waiting."

"Well, I think that the pictures speak for themselves." Reid said, boldly.

"Yes, but the message on the back? You said, another message."

"We received a similar package this morning, just with a different message on the back."

"What did that message say?" Hotch asked.

"One by one, they'll all soon know. Your only choice – stop sinning." Reid quoted. There was a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a briefing for a case." J.J. announced.

"We will be right there." Hotch told her. Once she had left the room he took the pictures from Reid and put them in his desk drawer. "We will discuss this further later." He walked out of the room.

"You were pretty quiet just then." Reid pointed out to Morgan.

"Yeah, I wasn't really sure what to say." he wouldn't look at him.

"Morgan, we're going to be ok, but we won't make it through this if you let him win."

"What do you mean if I let him win?"

"If you don't talk to me, then you will slowly push yourself away, and he'll have what he wants. We won't be together." It was Morgan's turn to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"I know, look, we gotta go." He turned and walked away. Reid stood there for a moment, motionless. It wasn't like Morgan to walk away from him like that.

The team had been briefed on the latest case. It was a serial arsonist in Mississippi. They didn't have a lot of clues as to who the unsub was. Reid was walking down the street, reviewing the aspects of the case, when he had a stroke of genius. A pattern pieced itsself together in his mind, and he realized where the arsonist was going to attack next. He pulled out his cellphone and called Morgan's number.

"Derek Morgan, leave a message I'll get back to you."

"Derek, it's Spencer, I'm on my way to the local theatre, I just realized he is striking places that make a living off of what he percieves to be lies. I think that the theatre is his next target. Meet me there." he hung up and took of in the direction of the building. When he got there he could see a hooded man taking off from behind the building, and smoke billowing out of the roof. He had to choose whether to chase the unsub or save the victims. Typical Reid style, he went into the burning building.

"Help!" It was a little girl's voice echoeing from the top floor. Reid took off running in the direction of the voice.

"Hello? I'm an F.B.I. agent, where are you? Can you hear me?"

"Help me, please. I'm scared." The voice was coming from a door behind him. It was hot to the touch. He backed up and searched for something to open the door with. He found a chair and used it break the door. The fire was beginning to engulf the opening, so Reid ran in as fast as he could.

"Hi, stay where you are, I am going to come to you." he tried to calm the child down. She looked to be maybe four or five years old.

"I'm really scared."

"I know, me to, but we're going to get out of this." He climbed over the obstacles in his way and picked the girl up. When he turned around, however, the door was no longer a choice for an exit. He tore off a piece of his shirt and covered the girl's face with it.

"Try to breathe through this." Looking all around the room, he finally spotted a door with a fire escape. Kicking the glass out of the window, he climbed over onto the metal railing. At this point he was coughing pretty badly from the smoke inhalation. He climbed down the stairs until he got just to the bottom. There was a fire truck on the scene, as well as a couple of ambulances. Paramedics were tending to other victims, while the firefighters attempted to extinguish the flames. That was when Morgan saw Reid.

"Spencer!" He screamed, running to the fire escape.

"Take...her." he said, handing the child over. Morgan took her and handed her off, returning directly to Reid.

"Are you ok? What were you thinking?"

"I...I think..." he was having a hard time breathing.

"You need to get checked out." Reid was bent over, his hands on his knees, coughing.

"No, I think...I know who...the unsub...is." he managed to choke out.

"Ok, you can tell us AFTER you get looked at by a doctor." Reid nodded, still having a hard time breathing.

Once he was feeling better, Reid revealed that the man he saw running from the fire had been one of their main witnesses, which matched the profile of an arsonist. Someone who would want to admire his work, and inject himself into the investigation. The team apprehended the unsub in the middle of setting fire to a movie store, and got an almost instant confession from him. They were on their way home in a matter of hours. On the plane Reid went to an empty corner and curled up. He wasn't feeling very well after everything he had been through. The rest of the team was on the other end of the plane talking and laughing. Morgan saw Reid lay down and got up to check on him.

"Enough room for one more?" he asked, looking down at Reid.

"I don't know, are you going to walk away again?" Without waiting for him to move, Morgan made room for himself.

"Spencer, I'm sorry, it was a lot for me to take in at once."

"Derek, I know that you have always been the ladies man. I get it. I get that I am not exactly your type. I know that you are going to get so much hell about me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I don't notice? I constantly wonder, 'when is he going to realize I'm not good enough for him?' If you want to split up, I'll understand."

"Not good enough? Is that what you think? Spencer, I spend my days wondering how a guy as intelligent as you could possibly see anything in a macho jerk like me? You are plenty good enough. The only thing that worries me about everyone finding out about us, is they might try to split us up."

"How is that?"

"Transfer one of us, so we can't work together anymore. I know that if we don't work together we won't last, just like all of the other relationships here at the B.A.U."

"That's a silly thing to think. You are my point man, and Reid is my brain, neither of you are going anywhere." Hotch had interjected into the conversation.

"Hotch..."

"Look, what you two do outside of the B.A.U. is none of our business, and quite frankly, I would prefer to have already known about this than to have found out the way I did. The problem I have is that someone is following two of my men and threatening you. Do you have any clues as to who sent those pictures?" Reid shook his head.

"No, we are very private."

"When we get back to the office we are going to brief the rest of the team on the situation. We can't send you home with a psycho stalking you."

"No, I'd rather handle this on our own." Reid shot Morgan a stern look.

"Derek, I think maybe letting the team help us would be better."

"Spencer, we can figure this out." Reid sighed.

"Ok, but if it takes too long, we are going to let the team help."

"Ok then, let me know what you come up with." Hotch said as he walked back to the rest of the team.

"Derek, are you sure?"

"I don't want everyone in our lives, Spencer." Reid nodded.

"I understand." Looking over the seat to see that no one else was watching, Morgan bent down and kissed Reid.

"Get some sleep, you've had a long day."

"Yes I have." Reid said, curling up and closing his eyes. When he was finally asleep Morgan took his jacket off and laid it over his sleeping lover. They had a long road ahead of them, and he was nervous how it was going to turn out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Though I may hope, wish and dream, I do not own Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, or anything affiliated with the genius that is Criminal Minds. This is purely for the sick enjoyment of fans like myself.

Chapter 3

Reid and Morgan hung back at the office after everyone else had left.

"Who do you think'll know next?"

"I don't know. My luck, Garcia." Morgan relpied, trying to make a joke of the situation.

"That's going to be a fun one, Penelope will probably kill me. I stole her man." Reid laughed.

"Hell, it'll probably make her feel better about me denying her advances, to tell the truth."

"You're right." Reid looked down at the pictures in his hand. "Who do you think could have done this? It's obviously someone who knows us. Most of these are outside of your house. We have to stop standing out there making out..." Morgan was hovering over Reid, his hands resting on his shoulders.

"I honestly have no idea. Whoever did this is extremely religious, that's for sure, but I don't really know anyone like that. Do you?"

"Not here. Maybe back in Las Vegas."

"Well, let's go home. Maybe something will come to us." Reid nodded.

Later that night, Reid was curled ontop of his lover, planting small kisses all over his chest, when his cell phone rang. Penelope Garcia. He gave Morgan a worried look before answering the call.

"Spencer Reid."

"Tell me it's not true, my little einstein."

"What's not true, Garcia?"

"Oh, don't you play with me. You have to know about these."

"Garcia, did you happen to get some rather odd pictures of myself?"

"Yourself, and a certain god-like man that I do so adore."

"Well, to be perfectly honest..."

"I knew it!" she cut me off. "My Derek has been a little too nice to you lately. It figures a guy that perfect would be gay." Morgan slid the phone from Reid's hand.

"Who says I'm gay Baby Girl?"

"Derek, oh, you're with him right now? I can only imagine what lurid things you two are doing, well, acctually I can look down and see it..."

"Don't be nasty."

"Oh, Derek, it is you that is the nasty one. And, apparently Reid." Reid's cheeks burned red with the comment. He wasn't used to having his personal life examined in such a manner.

"Penelope, do me a huge favor."

"What is that, gorgeous?"

"Look on the backs of the pictures. One of them will have a message, can you read it to me?"

"Just a sec..." she flipped through the images. "Here we go, it says, 'Your sins continue, so shall I. Two by two – be prepared.' Geez, what is that about? Who sent these?"

"We wish we knew, can you do me one more favor?"

"Anything for you, even if you broke my heart."

"Please, keep this to yourself."  
"Of course, but I don't think whoever sent them is going to do the same."

"You are probably right, but for now I would like to keep all of this underwraps."

"I got you, but answer me one question, how long?"  
"How long what?"

"How long have you two been doing the dirty?" This time Reid choked a little bit, causing Morgan to laugh.

"Three months."

"Three months, one week, two days, six hours, and forty-five minutes, actually." Reid corrected.

"At least I know you'll never forget our anniversary."

"That's kind of creepy. But anyways, Derek, this will stay locked up, but you two should definitly watch your backs."

"Thanks Penelope. Goodnight."

"Two by two? Do you think that means someone else on the team got the pictures?"

"I think that's exactly what it means. That only leaves J.J., Rossi, and Prentiss. Wonder which one it was?" Morgan answered. Reid sighed.

"Why does it have to be so complicated? Why can't we just live?"

"Because, pretty boy, life is never black and white."

"Not like us." Morgan kissed the top of Reid's head.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll talk to Hotch in the morning."

When they arrived at work the next day, Garcia met them at the door. She handed Morgan the envelope.

"I thought you might want these."

"Did you make any copies?" She smiled.

"Boy you know me. No, I did think about scanning them for a minute, but then I decided that would be wrong...yeah, I do have a concience."

"Surprise the hell outta me."

"We should go talk to Hotch." Morgan nodded. When they walked into his office, J.J. was already there.

"Oh, we can come back." Reid said, backing out of the room.

"No, it concerns you." Reid lowered his head.

"Yeah, I was afraid of that." The two men walked in, closing the door behind them. J.J. had a look that Reid couldn't place. It was curious, scrutinizing. She looked back and forth at the two before busting out into hysterical laughter. Reid and Morgan exchanged glances.

"Something funny J.J.?" Hotch questioned.

"Its just...Reid...Morgan...How do you not think it's funny?" her laughter continued for a moment before Morgan cleared his throat. "S-sorry guys. I'm not laughing at you, I just, am in shock." She said through muffled laughter.

"I don't think it's funny." Reid said, slightly bitter.

"It's not Reid, I'm sorry. This is actually kind of bad. There was a message on one."

"We know, what did it say?" Morgan asked.

"'Three down, two to go, better confess your sins.' Pretty weird."

"Yeah, the past couple days have been that way. Garcia got some as well." Hotch looked worried.

"And do you have any leads?" They shook their heads.

"We really have no clue who would do something like this. Some kind of fanatic, that's for certain." Reid said.

"Well, we do have a case today, but afterwards we can look into this." J.J. said. Morgan nodded, realizing he had no choice but to allow the help at this point.

"Then it is decided. Oh, and J.J. don't mention anything about this. We don't need the team any more distracted."

"Yessir."

Their latest case was a sadistic pedophile in New Orleans. He was kidnapping, torturing, and raping girls from eight to ten. There were six bodies already, and they were slowly piling up. Morgan was finding it difficult to devote his attention to the case, afraid to take his eyes away from Reid.

"Derek, I am not going to break! You have to calm down!" Reid hissed as Morgan followed him into the restroom.

"I know that, I just am worried that this guy is going to do something to you." he explained.

"Derek, i'm not a ten year old girl!"

"I don't mean the unsub, I mean the bastard that's following us."

"He didn't follow us to New Orleans, okay. I'm fine, now go do your job, and let me do mine. We will figure that mess out later." Morgan clicked the bathroom door locked before pinning Reid into the corner.

"You're right, I'm just nervous." he said before pressing their lips together. The kiss was rougher and more possessive than normal. Reid took Morgan's face in his hands as he melted into the kiss. Forgetting for a moment where they were, he hiked his leg around Morgan's waist. Catching his leg, Morgan hoisted him up, allowing the other leg to wrap around the opposite side. Their kiss deepend before Reid collected himself.

"Ok, we are at work." Morgan nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. We will definitly continue this later though, Baby Boy." he teased, pecking Reid's lips one more time. They didn't want to seem conspicuous, so Morgan peeked out of the door, making sure no one was watching, before leaving. Reid stayed behind, so not to leave with Morgan and draw any attention. When he walked out he was met by J.J.

"Rendezvous in the bathroom? Reid, I thought you were a good boy." She whispered.

"Shut up, J.J. We were just talking." She giggled a little.

"Talking, yeah, that's it." she teased before walking away. Reid lowered his head and walked away to hide his embarrasment.

"Reid, I need you to go interview the mother of the most recent victim, make sure the victimology is still the same." Hotch ordered.

"On my way." Reid said, taking off.

The interview with the mother had gone fairly smooth. Of course, she was a wreck, but she managed to collect herself enough to give him the information he needed. The girl fit the victimology perfectly. She was nine years old, brunette, a good student, slim build, and came from a one parent household. Reid was piecing together the puzzle as he walked down the street. Once again, he had a stroke of brilliance and called Garcia.

"Penelope's love nest, how may I serve you?"

"Garcia, I need you to run a search. I need a man who was recently divorced, with some violent crimes in his past, possible domestic or child abuse, who had either a daughter or a step-daughter between eight and ten, brunette, with a thin frame. Do you think you can do that?"

"It's a bit broad, but can the Easter Bunny hop?" Reid was silent. "Yes, Reid, he can." she said, annoyed he didn't play along with her. "This might take a minute, I'll give you a call when I have what you need."

"Thanks Garcia."

"Who's the best."

"You are."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." They hung up and Reid continued on his path back to the local police department. He was walking past an abandoned building when a man snuck up behind him and grabbed him.

"Hey, what the..." but before he could react there was a sharp pain in his shoulder and everything went blank.

"Has anyone seen Reid?" Morgan asked, walking through the department.

"I sent him out to interview with the last victim's mother. He should be back soon." Morgan's phone rang just as Hotch answered his question.

"Morgan."

"Hey, it's Garcia, Reid had called for some information. I told him I would call back when I had it, but now he's not answering his phone. I figured I would just fill you in."

"Go ahead." She read him a list of three names and explained the criteria Reid had given her.

"That's good, thanks Garcia. Do you think you could do something for me?"

"What my lovely?"

"Run a trace on Spencer's phone and let me know where he is."

"Gotcha." she typed something into her computer. "That's not good." Morgan's heart began to race.

"What's not good? What's going on?"

"Reid's phone is off. I can't trace him."

"Thanks Garcia." he hung up before she could reply.

"Hotch, here is a list of good suspects, but we have a problem."

"What?"

"We can't find Reid, and his phone has been cut off."

"You retrace Reid's steps, Rossi, Prentiss and I will investigate these suspects." Morgan nodded, wasting no time in taking off. The mother of the victim had revealed that Reid had left close to an hour previous. He went down the road searching for any trace of his lover. That was when he spotted the farmiliar brown envelope on the ground. His heart stood still as he picked it up. This time there were no pictures, only a message.

"'I told you to stop, you did not heed my warnings. I told you to confess, you continued to live your dirty lies. Now he will pay for your sins.'" Morgan read and reread the note. He began to panic. He had followed them all the way to Louisiana, despite Reid's belief of the contrary, and now Reid was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – Though I may hope, wish and dream, I do not own Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, or anything affiliated with the genius that is Criminal Minds. This is purely for the sick enjoyment of fans like myself.

Chapter 4

Morgan rushed into the police department searching for Hotch. He found him, as well as the rest of the team, walking behind a man that was handcuffed and being taken away.

"He confessed to the murders. Did you locate Reid?" Hotch asked as he walked up to Morgan.

"No, Hotch, we have a problem." he replied, handing Hotch the note he had found. After he read it, he gathered the rest of the team in a conference room. The only members of the team that did not, as of yet, know about the situation were Rossi and Prentiss, so it didn't take long for Hotch to fill everyone in. What took the most time was explaining Morgan and Reid's relationship.

"Ok, so, Reid is missing?" J.J. asked, a worried look on her face.

"Yes, and I have no idea who is doing this!" Morgan shouted, slamming his fist against the wall.

"Morgan...you and Reid...I just...wow..." Prentiss rambled.

"Emily, wrap your head around that later! Right now we just need to find Spencer!" Morgan continued to shout.

"Morgan, calm down. We are GOING to find Reid. You know we can do this, but you have to have a clear head." Rossi added, trying to soothe Morgan's nerves. Morgan nodded in response. His insides were twisting around. _What if I don't find him? What if I'm too late? Why didn't I just swallow my pride and get help when this all started? It's all my fault. _Morgan berated himself inside of his mind.

"Ok, so we know already that this unsub is a religious fanatic. He continually mentions sinning, or sinners. He believes that what he is doing is in the name of God, so it's most likely that he would take Reid to a religious based setting, such as a church." Hotch offered, beginning the profile.

"This seems so personal, and whoever it is knew that we were here, so it has to be someone Reid or Morgan knows, right?" J.J. threw in. Hotch nodded.

"Not only someone they know, but someone with inside information at the bureau. We need to start the search within our own organization." Rossi added.

"I can call Garcia and see if she can come up with anything." Prentiss volunteered. Hotch nodded.

"That'll be good."

"Well I am not just sitting here waiting for an answer to fall into my lap. I'm going out and looking for him." Morgan announced, unable to sit still for even a minute.

"Ok, but keep your phone close, we don't need to loose track of you as well." Hotch ordered. Morgan nodded, grabbing his things and going to the black SUV outside. He wasn't exactly sure where to look, but he decided to start with the first church he came to.

"I told you to stop. I warned you. You just wouldn't listen." A hooded figure paced back and forth in front of Reid.

"Why does my life matter to you?" Reid asked, trying to be brave. There was a click sound and the barrel of a gun pressed to his forehead.

"It is my job to punish the sinners. You are supposed to be a man of authority. You are supposed to set a good example for the masses, and yet you sin day in and day out." Reid swallowed back a lump of fear in his throat.

"You are right, I am a sinner. I enjoy the company of another man, but I can't help what my heart feels. Why should love be considered wrong?"

"It is the Devil's love!" The unsub shouted before striking Reid's face with the gun. Pain shot through his jaw, sending throbbing waves into his head. Blood began to drip from the corner of his lip.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to make an example of you. I want to show the world that God, Lord Almighty, will not stand for you heathens and your disgrace of His name!" Reid searched through the records of his mind for the piece of the profile that would help get him out of this. _Derek, where are you? _

"Hotch, Garcia said she has a good suspect. His name is Frank Durmond. He has always been an avid church goer, and has worked closely with several fanatical organizations against homosexuality, prostitution, and abortion."

"Do we have a stressor? What would set him off enough to go this far?"

"Apparently his brother died about five months ago from AIDS. He was an open homosexual." Hotch nodded.

"Sounds about right. Can she get a trace on his phone?" Prentiss asked Garcia. It took a few minutes, but she got it.

"He's about twenty minutes from here at a Catholic church!" Hotch opened his phone and called Morgan.

"I'm on it!" Morgan exclaimed as Hotch gave him the address. He speeded off to the church. When he got out and walked up to the door, he knew he had to be careful. If Reid got hurt because he was reckless, he would never be able to forgive himself. He crept quietly into the building, gun at the ready. There was no one to be found in the front of the church, but he spotted a door leading to a back room. He pressed his ear to it, to see if he could hear anyone in the immediate area. There were muffled voices. _Spencer, please be ok. _He opened the door with his foot, holding his gun directly in front of him.

"I'm glad you could join us. You're just in time for the message." Frank said, aiming the gun directly at Reid's head.

"Drop your weapon!" Morgan shouted.

"Drop yours, sinner!" the unsub yelled back.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Reid nodded. "Drop your weapon, Frank! You lost your brother! Don't take him away from me, so that I have to feel that pain!"

"You know nothing!" he shouted at the mention of his brother. "The only way to cleanse the spirit is to release it! Others must know! We must purge the Earth of the filth!" He pulled the trigger. Reid shouted in pain. Morgan wasted no time in shooting back. Four shots to Frank's chest and he hit the ground. Morgan ran to Reid's side, calling for an ambulance. The bullet had hit his arm, and it was bleeding profusely.

"Spence, Spence talk to me."  
"Getting shot hurts." Morgan let out a faint laugh.

"Baby boy, you're gonna be ok. I'm so sorry I let this happen." He kissed Reid's forehead. Reid shook his head.

"It's ok Derek, I knew that you would come for me. The whole time, I was thinking to myself, when is Derek going to get here?" Sirens approached.

"That's for you." Morgan said as he lifted Reid to his feet. Reid put his arm around Morgan's neck as they walked outside to the ambulance. Hotch and the others pulled up as Reid was being checked out by the paramedics.

"Is Reid ok?" J.J. asked Morgan.

"He will be, he's been shot in the arm, though." Morgan had a guilty look on his face.

"I think that this qualifies you two for some vacation time. After all, Reid's going to need someone at home to take care of him." Hotch said, a slight smile on his face.

Reid's arm was in a sling, and he was slighlty loopy on pain killers for the plane ride home. Nobody mentioned the relationship, which was actually very uncharacteristic of the team. Since everyone knew already, Morgan had no inhibitions as he sat in one of the long seats, his back to the wall, and held Reid, half asleep, in his arms.

"Pretty boy, you have got to stop getting yourself into so many bad situations. It seems like every case we work lately you end up hurt. Is it me doing a bad job of protecting you?" Reid shook his head.

"You are a great protector, Derek, I am just accident prone." Morgan kissed the top of Reid's head.

"Well, Hotch said I can stay home with you for the next couple of days, so we can get you all healed up." Reid smirked and motioned with his finger for Morgan to bring his face closer to his.

"I know what would make me feel better right now." he whispered into Morgan's ear. Morgan smiled.

"I am not so sure that would make anything better in your condition. In fact, it might make it worse." Reid shook his head once more.

"It would definitly make me feel better." he reassured him, pressing their lips together. He let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"There's just two of you is all." Morgan rested his head on Reid's shoulder.

"Get some sleep, you are pretty messed up right now." This time Reid nodded in agreement, he was certainly messed up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – Though I may hope, wish and dream, I do not own Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, or anything affiliated with the genius that is Criminal Minds. This is purely for the sick enjoyment of fans like myself.

Chapter 5

Reid and Morgan were excuesed from paperwork, and got to go straight home off the plane. When they got home Morgan took Reid by his good hand and walked him to their bedroom.

"Lay down. Are you thirsty? Or hungry? I know you want some coffee." Reid laughed.

"Coffee sounds great, but I'm not paralyzed, I can get it myself." Morgan shook his head.

"No, you need to relax. Let big daddy take care of you." He said as he climbed ontop of Reid, pressing their lips together. Reid smiled as their kiss broke.

"Ok 'big daddy' you do whatever you want, as long as you keep on kissing me like that."

"I'll be right back." Morgan said as he went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee to brew. He rifled through the cabinets, trying to find the right thing to fix. Morgan never was the cook, that was always Reid. His stomach growled.

"I can't really ask him to cook me dinner...what would he want?" Finally he gave up and picked up the phone, ordering a large pepperoni pizza with peppers and onions. If there was one thing the odd pair had in common, it was food. They both loved to eat. When the coffee was ready he poured the appropriate amount of sugar and crème in it and carried the two cups back to their bedroom.

"Thanks Derek."

"I'm serious Spence, anything you need, tell me. I want you to enjoy the next couple of days as best as you can."

"Why are you getting so into this nurse role?"

"Well, partly because I like to role play," he said with a smirk, "but mostly because I feel...responsible. If I hadn't been so stubborn, if I hadn't tried so hard to keep people from knowing about us, then none of this would have happened. We could have tracked Frank down before he shot you." Using his good hand, he stroked Morgan's cheek.

"You're sweet, but what happened, happened, and we can't change it. I'll admit, at first I thought maybe it was about you not wanting people to know about me, but then I got it. Statistics say that one out of three homosexual relationships survive past five years. We are going to be that one out of three." Morgan looked down at Reid. He had a look on his face that Morgan wasn't used to. Instead of his typically thoughtful, childlike face, he was very serious.

"Spencer, I don't doubt for one second that we will be together forever. It's you and me, kid, and that's just the way it is. You're stuck with me, like it or not." He set his coffee on their nightstand, and did the same with Reid's, as he turned on his side, wrapping his arms tight around his partner. He began placing small kisses all over him. He started at his forehead and moved down his face. His cheeks, his lips, his jawline, his neck. He paused when he got to Reid's collarbone, nervous to hurt him.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt right now." he reassured him. Gently, he let his lips touch his collar, slowly and decidedly moving down his shoulder and upper arm. Skipping over the blue sling holding his arm to his chest, he moved straight to Reid's hand. One finger at a time, he kissed and licked, causing Reid to close his eyes and moan. Just as Morgan took Reid's middle finger into his mouth the doorbell rang. Reid let his head hit the board behind it.

"Dinner's ready." Morgan said with a grin as he got up to answer the door. Reid laughed, realizing that with one arm he probably wouldn't be able to cook anything worth eating. When Morgan came back he had the large pizza box in his hand. Reid sniffed the air.

"Pepperoni, peppers, and onions?" Morgan nodded.

"What else would I get?" They curled up on the bed and ate their dinner. When they were done Reid carelessly tossed the box into the floor.

"You may be a genius, but you are a total slob." he shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought I didn't have to do anything while my arm hurts."

"I thought you said it didn't hurt." Reid closed one eye and winced.

"Oww, it hurts bad!" he pretended. Morgan laughed.

"I think I have the cure for your pain."

"Really? It better be good, it really, really hurts."

"Close your eyes." Reid did as he was told. Morgan slid down on the bed, hovering over Reid's waist. He played with his belt for a minute, before skillfully pulling it out of the loops and tossing it on the floor with the pizza box. A goofy grin spread across Reid's face in anticipation as Morgan unzipped his pants and pulled them around his knees. All that was left in the way were his boxers that were covered in mathmatical formulas. Pulling them down with the pants, Morgan exposed Reid's manhood. He licked his lips before taking the length into his mouth. Reid bit down on his bottom lip and moaned as Morgan expertly rolled his tongue against his shaft. Reid's good hand found its way to his lover's head and pushed down. Morgan quickened his pace in response, gently grinding his teeth against the skin. Reid bucked his hips as he neared release.

"Derek!" Reid shouted as he exploded into the other man's mouth. As Morgan lifted off of Reid he licked up all of the juices left behind, swallowing and licking his lips.

"I love it when you say my name."

"I love it when you make me say your name." Reid replied, a little out of breath.

A/N - I can't decide. I might end this story here, but I might keep it going, or I might make a sequal. I just don't know. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
